Is this a Dream
by BlackOnyx83
Summary: How can you write your life's story....everything about your dieing race....your adventures.....and your suffering that all you and your friends have been through.... but yet we can still find love


Hi there this is my frist Fanfic. I deiced to make wrap my life story in it as well to make it a little bit better. You can call me Black Onyx I am a female who's 23 yrs old. If you DO NOT like things that deal with kiddnappings, rape, men beating up on women than I would strongly advis you NOT TO READ THIS FANFIC.

I also used some things from the serise as well as changed them around. I hope you enjoy this (well not the bad parts) please let me know what you think. Sorry its so long. This is a

Trunks/Pan and Goten/Bra fanfic.

Discalmer: I do not DBZ.

Is This A Dream?

Well its been three weeks since my 26th birthday. Dont get me wrong I love all the gifts I got, but this one is the best. Its from my best friend and the love of my life Trunks Briefs.

It's a hugh writers padlet. I told him a couple of months ago that I had got another book published, yeah at 26 I have graduated from college reaily and alread wrote two books and

the along had set my children up for life and they would still have some money left over.(lol funny I am my fathers daughter, no matter how much I deny it.) He was thrilled almost as

much as I was. But only after he set me streight on a few things.

Flashback

"Hi Panny " Trunks said as he walked up behind me at lake where I go to be alone.

"hey Trunks" I replied, stupid me (I should have sounded more convicning so he wouldn't ask me whats wrong) I thought.

"Panny whats wrong? Ever since you came back from your meeting you've been hiding from everyone inculding me?"

"Nothing Trunks...I just really dont want to talk about it" I said hoping he would not realize that I have been crying, hoping he wouldn't look at me, only to see how weak I was

being. (Boy King Vegeta would love to have my head on a gold platter if he saw this.)I thought to myself at the state I was in.

Trunks thought "I know something is wrong why is she hiding her face from me this is not right this is not my little Panny...wait is she.."

"Panny, why wont you look at me & tell me what is wrong?" he said as he lifted my face to look at him.

"Oh Panny what is it?"

"Trunks, they want me to publish another book." I finially said throw the tears I was trying to keep at bay.

"Pan, I thought that would great news, you said that you would love to write another book, so why are you crying? When you should be happy?" he asked me while wraping the

tears from my face.

" cause Trunks they want me to write an autobiography, one that inculdes everything... they want me to inculde everything from my birth up to now."

" I see but..." Trunks started to say but I stopped him.

"Trunks if I do this than I would have to put everything into it do you understand, that means everything about US, our race, the evil all of it." I said to him.

"Panny, you dont have to worry about that mom has always wanted to write about all of that, but she as always been to busy trying to keep up with my father. " he said laughing

I began to laugh as well feeling alittle better. Trunks could always do that I guess thats why I love him so much.

" Thank You Trunks, I love you" I said

"Your welcome Panny, I cant have my best little lady crying now can we" he ask me.

"No I guess we cant, lets go back so I can tell everyone."

End of Flashback

Trunks and I has been married now for the last two years, but we have been together a lot longer. (you will find that out later.) We have a little girl named Raven Vegeta Briefs. And

with that I began my story.

My Life As Pan Satan Son Briefs

So here I am trying to find out how to began this trip down mormery lane since I know it will be a painful journey, but I also know its has to be done.

Well my life started out like any normal person's life would but I was far from being normal. I was a part of a dying race, they were the strongest in the universe, so I guess you

could say that bacisically I am part alien, as well as my grandfather Goku, my daddy, my Uncle Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, and Bra. we are the last of our race. As for Vegeta he is the

Prince of the Sayjina race well now he is the King since he and Bulma had Trunks. I am not sure how to explain the race to you except that we are the strongest in the universe adn

that we are warriors who love to fight writher it is for fun or if its a life or death kinda thing it doesnt matter. We are able to transform into five different forms this first is what we call

Super Sayjina it makes us stronger than what we are already plus our looks changes as well our hair turns gold and our eyes turn teal; then their is S.S. 2 which is the same except

we become even more stronger; than S.S 3, than S.S 4 which our babdy is covered with red fur and our tails grow back if we do not have them. The last transformtion only

happens if a)we have our tails, b) if their is a full moon out. If both are presented than we turn into a raging ape and we lose control of our senses well would if it wasnt for Vegeta

who tought us how to control our selves in this state.

Well I guess that is enough about that, now I will let you know who my parents are. My mother is the only daughter of the well known Herucle Satan, the World Champion, and my

father is the oldest son of the infamous Goku, who has saved this world numberous times with the help of the Z fighters.

Well I guess I could start with where my life began to change. I was four years old and I was going to be in my first tournment against the adults since they no longer had a juior

devision, grandpa Goku had started my training when I about a year old he thought me how to fly, use ki blasts, and all sorts of things. My father never really like it much but it was

okay since I was always with my grandpa. Well a week before the big tournment my father had really begin to change he said that I was not allowed to be in the tourment but my

mother told him I was going to if he liked it or not. So he allowed it but stayed even closer to me if that was even possible.

One day we (me and my parents ) went to my grandparents house to vist. As we got there I deiced that I wanted to stay outside for a bit and walk around. Grandpa came out and

walked up to me.

"Whats wrong Panny?" with a worry tone in his voice. I turn around to look at him before I spoke.

"Grandpa why is daddy always hovering over me all time since he found out about me being in this tournment?"

"Well its a long story and I dont know if you really want to know."

"Please grandpa tell me. Have I done something wrong?"

"Oh no you didnt do anything wrong its just..."

"You remeber I told you about Broli, and how he came to Earth and your father, Trunks, and Goten fought him well there was my to it than that. You see...I was not alive at the

time that happened and Trunks and your uncle took of to find the dragonballs. But Videl told them she was going to go with them to make sure nothing would happen to them, your

mother was always the mother of the three of them,lol, well they stop a village to help the villagers out with a gaint t-rex. Well before the headed back to search for the last

dragonball Videl sinced a big power headed towards them and she went to stop it well she tried but she couldnt Broli was just to powerful for her and he nearly killed her but you

father was able to stop him and ever since that day your father swore he would never let anything happen to anyone he loved ever. And no that you are growing up he is afarid that

something might happen to you and he is not will to take that chance. So you understand now why he is this way he blams himself for your mother getting hurt even if it isnt his fault."

"Now I understand, but grandpa I can take care of myself."

"I know Panny but its just how your father is it will be okay I promise" he said as we made our why back into the house.

As week went on the tournment is coming and its was going to be the next day.

We got there to see everyone.Gramdpa had me on his shoulder as we waited for them to list the pairing as they called out the names. Well I was placed with some guy that looked

like he was as tall as a building. I looked at my family as they said my name. They all looked like it was not going the way they wanted. Then I saw him, Trunks, and he was walking

up to me and said

"hey panny dont worry you will bet that guy with no problem."

"Thanks Trunksey" I said smiling as I heard my name being called I looked up it was my turn to fight. So I walked out to the ring to began my fight, I notice that my family, Trunks

and Vegeta were watching me very closey as I thought "I have to prove myself to Vegeta and to my father I want them to be proud of me." And with that it started I had already bet

my oponent.

That was the last day any of us saw grandpa Goku, cause he took off with a boy named Uub to train him. I think it hit me and grandma the worst. Cause grandpa and I was

always so close and you never really saw one without the other.

Well its ten years since that day, and nothing out of ordanary happened in that ten years.

I am fourteen now and as my mom says I am a hellyen. The day that I am going to talk about was the start of it all.

I was walking with a guy and we were going to the movies. When we walked past the bank we saw a lot of cops and five guys with guns holding a metermaid hostage. A cop

walked up to us and told us that wwe need to go home and that the thearter was close due to this. Well I got really pissed and took off after the guys and took them out of

commision. Then a small boy walk up to me and asked me what my name was I told him I was Son Pan. The only relpy he had was "Well you can sure tell you are my

granddaughter. Bye the way I need to talk to your father will you take me to him." So I took this kid to my papa so maybe he could help this kid.

Well we found out that day that a wish was made with the black star dragonballs and we had one year to get the balls back to earth or it would blow up. So everyone deicded to

send grandpa, Trunks and Uncle Goten to find them. And Papa told me I couldnt go because I was to young, well needless to say I wasnt going to let that happen and so while

everyone had there backs turn I snuk in the ship and waited for Trunks and grandopa to get onto the ship, once they were I hit the blast off button and that begain our journey.

Well I'm not going to explain everything to you that happened in that year, thats for another time.

Well on our way back to earth we ran into more problems the problem was called baby. What we didnt know was that baby had already taken control of everyone on earth and

was using Vegeta's body. But we soon find out after we droped the dragonballs off with Denda we all went home. Needless to say all hell broke lose and I was not about to let

anyone control my family and friends. And so grandpa and I was finially able to get our family back to normal excpet Vegeta who was still baby. And after grandpa fought baby

Vegeta and able to get baby out of Vegeta, grandpa was able to get reid of baby for good. After that we had to move all the people of earth off cause baby used the balls to wish

for planet Trufle. And now Earth was getting ready to blow up we saved everyone except Piccolo who gave his life for grandpa and a little boy. Dad took it really hard cause

Piccolo talked to him before he died. That was when dad first learned about the power I had within me it was even a greater power than he had I was what they called the Black

Onyx. And there had only been one other Black Onyx and that was over 30,000 years ago and her power alone could control the universe or distory it. And with me being as

young as I was I was very vernerble to evil.

After grandpa went to Nemek with Denda and Earth was retored we all went back. Grandpa deicded to gather the other dragonballs and wish for everyone that died to be brought

back to life well that didnt happen cause that dragonballs had to much negitive energy in them and the released seven evil dragons but of course grandpa, dad, Trunks, Goten, Uub,

me and Vegeta stopped them and once that happened grandpa deicede to merge with Shenron so that nothing else would happen under one condition Earth was restored to it

organal state. and that was the last time we thought we would see grandpa. But of course it wasnt.

Well it has been two months since grandpa left with Shenron and life was pretty much getting back to normal except for father he seem to become dark.

Well today is my fifthteen birthday and everyone was coming over to our house for the party, well the entire Z team that is. Everything was going great so Trunks and I deicded to

spar.

"Hey Trunks you wanna spar for a little?"

"Sure birthday girl and I will even go easy on you."

"Dont you dare, I want you to give me all you got you hear me little boy."

I always loved teasing Trunks like that. He and I both knew I could take him on and even with him being in Super Sayjian form.

"Trunks, you and Pan be careful" We heard Bulma say to us before we started.

Well after about a hour things really began to heat up. We were both determind to win this match. Finall I deicded to end our little match.

So I powered up enough energy to knock Trunks down to where he would not give up but that would cause us to resumse later.

"ka...maaa...haaa...maaa...ha" than I realised it.

"Oh shit" I heard Trunks say as I watched the blast hit him I knew it wouldnt hit him but what suprised me was at the same time the blast hit him I was knocked out of the sky.

"GOHAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" I heard my mother yell. Than I looked up to see my father about ten or fifthteen feet above me in the air with a look that only

said that I was going to die. My father never answered my mother but started to gather energy for a very powerful blast that I knew would distory me and who every else that was

around me.

"FATHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

"I will not allow you to harm any of us. So get ready to die."

As he gather more energy I looked around to see who was close to me. The only ones that was there was Bra, Trunks, my mother and Bulma and I knew they would not survived

the blast even if Vegeta tried to save them none of them would live. Than it hit me I have to save them. So I ran to them just as the blast began to come at us and I maxed my power

up to the fullest (I have to save them) was the only thing that was going thou my mind than I felt it, it was a mazing. All of a sudden we were in a black ball after about a mintue I

could feel that my father blast was gone than I fell only to be caught by Trunks.

"th...an...ks" was all I was able to get out before I passed out. But I could still hear everyone.

"What the hell happened. Where is Gohan." my mother said.

"Dont know after the blast touch the black ball he I.T. out of here and he is hiding his ki so we cant find him."Kirillan said

"WHY in the hell did he try and kill his own daughter" Bulma asked

"I will have to answer that." came a voice

"Piccolo we thought you were dead"

"I am but King Yamma and King Kia thought it would be best that I came back now since this is happening sooner that we thought"

"What do you mean"

"Well Gohan has been consumed by evil and now he is after power "

"but what does that has to do with Pan?"

"Well I will tell you but first Vegeta have you every heard of the Ledgeny of the Black Onyx?"

"Yes why, but there was only one that has every exseted and that was over 30,000 years ago."

"Your right and the Black Onyx has the power to control the universe as well as distory it..."

"You arent gona tell me that this brat is the Black Onyx, theres no way she can be she is a third class sayjian"

"I am sure you she is and she will become stronger with our help. Dont you see that is way Gohan would never let her really train and that is also why he wants her so he can control

everything. Goku will be arriving soon Shenron wants him to return so he can help protect her and train her as well. She is going to need our infulens not to fall under evil like Gohan"

BOOM

"What the" Goku yelled

"It's time, his here" Piccolo stated

"Grandpa, I'm scared whats going on" Pan said crying and running to Goku.

"It's okay Panny just go with Trunks and Goten and I promise everything wil be okay, then we will finish your party okay?" Goku said while picking up Pan and hugging her. He

really did not know if he or the others would make it throu this or if Gohan would take her & they never see her again.

"Boy, you two take the brat to the place and keep her quiet and protect her if need be." Vegeta said to Trunks

Pan jumped out of Goku's arms and run to Vegeta. "Veggie, I dont wanna go I wanna stay with you, grandpa, and Mr. piccolo. Pleassseee cant I stay" she said while trying her best

to keep her sad little puppy dog face on that she knew Vegeta could not say no to.

"No Panny listen you have to go. I will not allow anything to happen to you or I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, now be a big girl and not be a weak Princess go with the two

brats and stay quiet." He said to one of his little Princess's while handing her to Trunks.

"Becareful now go before its to late." Piccolo belowed

Goten and Trunks ran as fast as the could while carring Pan and trying to keep their ki's as low as possible. They ran into an underground basement that was domed shaped that

was made to hid their ki's when needed.

"shhh, Panny its going to be alright you'll see Father, Goku and Mr. Piccolo and me and Goten are not going to let him take you." Trunks was saying while running one of his hands

the black sliky hair of the crying toddler that was on his lap.

They could hear exploisons, the others sreaming with anger and pain, but were not going to give her up that easy. They all knew what was at stake.

When Trunks finially realized that Pan had quite crying he looked down to her to see why. Her face was as pale as a ghost it was like she was frozen. "Panny whats wrong?"

"He's here." was all she said before they heard his voice throu the ground.

"Well well how nice it is to see you again father, Vegeta, Piccolo." he said throu the shadows outside by the door.

"Gohan" they all three said at the same time.

" Yes it really has been a long time hasnt it father." Gohan asked as he walked closer to Goku.

"You are not my son, I only have one son and that is Goten. When you tried to kill Videl and little Panny you became nothing to me. Now leave her and us alone and I might let you

live." Goku tried to say throu all the angery he was feeling for his oldest son.

"Dont worry father I will leave as soon as I have what I came for and tonight you five will not die by my hand but soon you will along with everyone on this planet...NOW GIVE

HER TO ME!"

"No you will have to go throu the three of us!" Piccolo said to his former student.

"We will die before for you get near the Princess" Vegeta said from the right of Piccolo

"Ahh aint this sweet the King has a soft spot for the brat and I see you figured out who she really is, well no matter you can not stop the fact that she will be evil. And take her

rightful place by her father." Gohan said with a smile raised both hands to form a hugh black ball and sent it at the three. They braced themselves for the hit but it never came. When

they opened their eye's they were trapped inside the black ball unable to move, helpless.

"Well that was easy, now its time to leave with her so she can start her real trainin." Gohan said to the three in the ball.

Back underground

"He wont be able to find us down here Trunks as alone as you keep Pan quiet" Goten said with worry eyes.

"Grandpa, Vegeta!!"Pan screamed just when the ground parted and opened to revile the others and Gohan.

"Panny no!"Goku yelled just as a beam of bright red light headed for the three young one's.When the beam hit they screamed out in agonizing pain as a large cloud engulfed them.

"I told you you could never hide her from me and I would have her." Gohan said and turned to Vegeta.

"Trunks...sniff sniff...Uncle Goten please get up." Pan said as she crawled to their sleeping bodies.

As Gohan floated to her.

"Now it time to start your new life Princess." Just as he grabed her by the head of the hair and picked her up.

"NOOO, Vegeta help me" she called out throu the tears to the one person she thought who would be able to help her.

"Little Princess dont cry just be strong I promise I will not rest until you are back with us, do you hear me, I promise you we will find you." Vegeta called out trying to convince her

and his self for he did not know if the would be able to save her ever.

And with that they were gone.They could still hear she calling out to them, to save her and it torn their hearts out for them not being able to save her.

The black ball finially released them and they ran to where the boys were. They were still alive but just bearly.

"Goku you have to get us to the lookout so Denda can heal them" Piccolo said as he pick up Goten.

Present time

Sorry for the intereupstion I just wanted to fill you in on a few things so you wont be confused. Yes there is a few things missing but they are not really important. As you will see

after that night everyone changes. After certain things happen I will probly come to the present to refer to a few things. Well now back to the story this will take place eight years

after Gohan ( my father ) takes me away from my true family and the people that really love me. Bra and I are 18, Trunks and Goten are 26.

FLASHBACK

"I hate what you all have done to me, what I've become and all the people you have forced me to kill in order to save them...Now if you value your lives let me go NOW!" I

screamed into the officers face, my father Gohan has is away taking care of another planet. So I know this is my last chance to excape from his grasp. He will not be able to return in

time to stop me and if I plan to save them than I have to go now.

"But Princess the King said you are to stay here..."the officers trys to say right before his is blown into the next demenions.

"Oh Denda that felt good...now its time to return home." I said aloud as I ran to the emergencey space pod. I typed in the cordeness to Earth it should take me a week till I land. As

the pod launched I thought ( I wounder how everyone is I how they are okay I miss them so much I hope I recanize them. Will they remember me, oh Denda dont let them attack

me please I know they can since me coming. "Oh grandpa, grandma, King Vegeta Trunks everyone I am coming home finally and I am so sorry for everything")

Meanwhile on Earth

"Father do you since that?" Trunks asked Vegeta as they stoped from their spar in the backyard of CC.

"Yes, But I do not know if it is good or evil it seems to be confused." Vegeta replys just as Goku and Goten step towards them.

"King Vegeta do you think its her, Princess Pan I mean?" Goten asks.

"I dont think so the ki level is way to high to to be hers even if she has trained nonstop for the past sixteens. But whoever it is will be here in one week so we need to be ready

incase they are hear to distory." Vegeta says to the others.

"We need to get the women out of here, I will take them to the lookout Denda will not mind, plus I think Mr. Popo is getting on his last nerve." Piccolo says from behind them.

"We need to let the other Z fighters know and tell them to come here. It is if it is alright with you Vegeta?" Goku asks.

"Yes Kakkarto I think that will be wise. Now go we need to be ready."

Somewhere on a planet light years away

"Sir the Princess has excaped again, but she is heading to Planet Trufel what are your wishes?" a voice says the viaphone.

"Damn her I cant leave her alone for two mintues without her trying to excape...well at least she is not heading to Earth. Nothing she will return she has to blow off sme steam. How

many were killed this time?" Gohan asks the gentleman.

"Three sir, not as many as the other times."

"She's up to something and we will just wait and find out. Now go and clean the mess up." Gohan replys

"Yes sir, as you wish."

(What are you up to my sweet?) Gohan thinks to himself.

In the space pod

"Man that was close, I sure am glad that Baby does not like father and that he decided to help me excape." I said to the night of space.

'Baby, is father following you?' I asked him telepathicly.

'Yes Princess he thinks I am you, I told you this would work now just keep your end of the bargan. And I will do the same' he says to me

'Dont worry I will not forget our deal. Thank you for helping me with this. We must keep in touch keep me informed of your progress.'

'I am not doing this for you I am doing this for my people, but you are welcome and you also keep me informed. Maybe the Sajians and Turfel's can live in peace once again. This

all has become due to your father I am just thankful you do not take after him.'

'I know I promise I will make him pay for what he has done to me and all the other races inculding yours. Well bye Baby till we talk again.'

'live free Princess'

'die well my friend'

"Father I will make you pay for all that you have done " I said aloud.

As I set there looking out into the night of space I could see that beauitful green blue planet that I once called home Earth. I knew that they know I am coming.

Back on Earth

"Well is everyone ready? It will be here tomorrow so get some rest." Goku says as he looks to the sky for answers on what is coming.

"Yes" everyone replys as they walk into the house all thinking (what is going to happen tomorrow and what is this hugh power that comes?) As the lay down to rest.

The next day

"Well here goes nothing atleast father tought me how to fly and land one of these things...god I am straving" I said aloud as I controlled the pod to a perfect landing.

After I landed I just sat there waiting for the other to show up I made sure I landed away from people so that why no one would get hurt if things go bad.

(Well there they are I guess this is it...wait is that no it cant be but it is) I thought as I got up and headed to the door.

As the Z fighter land around the new pod that has just arraived on their planet, they wounder what will happen next and why it landed so far away from people.

Just then the door begins to open and a 6'3 beautiful woman, with black hair that flowed down to her knees she had the most enchanting black eyes they were filled to the brim with

pain sorrow and tears threating to pour out, walk out onto the landing.

"What do you want, you are not welcome here leave at once!" Vegeta demanded as he walked to the front of the gang.

As I watched King Vegeta walk towards me and as he said that all I could think is (well he sure has gotten mean) I laught a little "Now King Veggie is that anyway to treat me" I

simple said just to see their expression.

All the Z fighters gazed at me as I said this I knew what they were think (no one calls Vegeta King Veggie,the only one who was allowed to call him that was Panny)

"Who the hell do you think you are no one calls me that except..."

"Except Princess Panny, am I right?" I said as I cut him off. I think I will have some fun before I tell them who I am. Goody this is going to be fun.

"Yes, but"

"how do I know that Kakkarto, well I will tell you but first I want to mke sure I know everyone here and their special attacks, just nod if I am right."

"Krillian solar flare which you learned from Tein, Tein I am not sure which you conceder you special but my favor is the tri form, Yamacha it should still be the wolf ban fist, Goten I

dont know but you can do the Kamahama wave as well as Kakkarto, Prince Trunks I think its still final flash. King Vegeta of course it would still have to be the Big Bang attack am

I right. Ah Mr. Piccolo forgive me I do not remember the name of yours but it is some kind of beam." I said to the gang as they stared at me with their confused look.

"Who are you woman and how the hell do you know us?" Piccolo asks

"I am getting to that hang on, one more thing how is ChiChi, Bulma and Bra?" I asked Vegeta who looked like he was about to kill me. Well now is the time. I run stright to Vegeta

and hugged while the others looked like the were going to have a heart attack as well as Vegeta. They all were woundering who is this woman.

"Oh King Veggie I missed...sniff...you all so much I have tried so hard to get away,and failed so many times please dont think I am weak." I said thou my tears into his chest as he

placed his arms around me.

"Oh Denda it cant be but it is thank you Denda thank you for bringing her savely to us." Vegeta said in a whisper.

"Vegeta, who is this woman?"

"Kakkarto you of all sould know who this is." Vegeta say while picking me up and hugging me letting me know that I was safe atleast.

Everyone gather closer to us staring.

"I am so sorry I just had to make sure I wasnt dreaming like I have so many times before, oh grandpa" I said as I turn to Goku.

"oh Denda Panny is it really?"

"yes grandpa its really me" I said as I looked into his face and in the corner of my eye I see him move closer to us and I realize its him the one who haunts my dreams "Trunks" I yell

as I jump from Vegeta's arm and jump into his.

"Oh Trunks, I thought I would never see you again"

"It cant be this has to be a dream, but I can see you and feel you, Oh my little Princess has come back to me" Trunks say thou the tears.

I felt someone come up behind me and I can feel four hands on my back. I turn my head to see grandpa, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Uncle Goten. I could feel my head getting fuzzy. But I

just shake it off and look at them.

"Uncle...Go" thats all I was able to say before I blacked out to the lack of food and sleep over the past sixteen years it finally caught up to me.

"Father" I hear Trunks yell to Vegeta.

"Its alright she just pasted out, but we need to get her into the regenration tank."He replys

One bye one they all took off and headed to CC. Trunks elected himself to carry me. The whole way there I could feel him looking at me and for once I felt safe so I snuggled deep

into his chest.

"Piccolo go and get the women but dont tell them anything and bring bulma into the lab." Vegeta says

Piccolo just nods and heads off to the lookout.

"Vegeta, how do you think she excaped, do you think Gohan will come after her?" Tein asks

"I dont know how she manged to excape but I do know he will come for her. But we will talk about this later right now we need to hurry and get her into the tank her energy level is

droping to quickly."Vegeta says in a dangerous voice.

So they all gather around Trunks and myself and grandpa IT to CC's lab. Trunks ran to the tank and striped my clothes off and placed me in the tank and hooked the oxgeny mask

to my face, while Vegeta started typing the information into the computer. After that was doing all the Z gang came around and gathered at the front of the tank. Even thou the blue

green water all the burises, scars, the cuts, the wip marks were still all very visable.

"What the hell did he do to her?" Yamacha asked

"I dont think we really want to know." Goten said almost in tears at the sight of my beaten and mangled body.

"How could she seem so fine a few minutes ago and then be in this state." Trunks asked hoping someone knew.

"Because, she was trying to prove to us that she is not weak, remember what I told her that night. 'No Panny listen you have to go. I will not allow anything to happen to you or I

wouldn't be able to forgive myself, now be a big girl and not be a weak Princess'. She was afraid that if I saw her cry, I would think she was weak." Vegeta says to his son

Just then Bulma runs in "Whats going on and who is that woman in the tank, wait she has a tail she's a sajian, but how?" looking a Vegeta

"Woman shut up for a mintue. Look at her closely and tell me you dont know who she is."

"Oh Denda its our little Panny, but how, is she going to be alright?"

"She will be fine but when she wakes up you and the other women will need to make alot of food she has not eattin in a week and you Trunks will need to stay close to her at all

times starting now."

Bulma nods and walks out the door to get the other women to help her start cooking.

"lets go and let her rest" Vegeta say to the gang and walks out the door leaving me in Trunk's care.

A few hours pass and Trunks sitting in a chair watching me and talking to me.

"oh Panny I've missed you so much, what has he done to you, I swear he will never hurt you again." he says to the tank.

Only moments later I open my eye's to see the most beautiful pair of blue eye's looking at me. BEEP BEEP is coming from the mechine as the water begins to drain away. The door

opens and I fall out into his awaiting arms.

"Are you okay, you will still be alittle weak until you eat, mom ChiChi and Bra are finishing up the food as we speak, here lets get you dressed everyone is waiting for you." Trunks

says to me

"Thank you Trunks I missed you all so much there hasnt been a day that has went bye that I havent thought of you." I said thou the tears treatening to excape my dark eye's.

He helps me get dress and I realize that all the wounds and scars are gone. He puts he's arm around me as we walk out of the lab into the living room than into the kitchen where

everyone is.

"Hi everybody long time no see...ha ha" I said trying not to let them see all the pain and everything I went thou over the past sixteen years.

Nobody said anything they just came up to me and hugged and kissed me.

"Are you hungery Princess?" grandma asked me

"Please dont call me that its just Pan or Panny I am no Princess" I screamed Everyone looks at each other and shakes their heads.

"I'm sorry its just that I should not have that title all I do is evil, its all I have known for the past sixteen years..." I started but Vegeta stoped me by walking up and hugging me.

"You are a Princess, you had no choice in what you did am I right?"

"Yes"

" Than you are a Princess and a good one at that atleast to us."

"thank you Veggie"

"hmmph" he said as he walked away.

"Princess, Princess are you there, its Baby"

"Baby, how never mind what is it is everything okay?" I asked as everyone is lookng around to try and find out where that voice is coming from. They all look at me and I just shook

my head to let them know I will explain it later.

"Princess your father has return home and has stopped the chase on me for now, but I will stay on alert so when the chase starts again I will be ready. Have you made contact with

your family yet?"

"Yes baby I am with them now and good job with my father. And be for you ask no I have not told them anything yet but I will soon, I just want so spend time with them right now."

"Okay Princess live free"

"Die well my friend"

"Was that Baby as in the Trufel" Goten asked me

"Yes after my father sent him to attack Earth, father was able to creat him again, with his memory in tacked but father does not know that. After he was created father put him in my

care. I found out what happen and he also told me that my father sent he to attack in the deal to save his people but father lied. So I told him I would help him if he helped me get

here and keep my father away. Baby is actually really sorry for what he has done adn he want the trufels and the sajians to live in peace once again but father does not. Well look I

will finish explaining everything later but right now I am straving so lets eat"

"Good idea" Goku says

"Grandpa you never change do you"

"Nope"

So everyone began to eat and two hours later I finally finished, everyone had already finished and was just watching me, because you never talk when a sajian was eating.

"Ahhhh that hit the spot thank you guys I havent ate like that since I was a year old."

"No prob Panny just glad you liked it" Bra said

"Well Panny if you are ready to get started I guess we better" Tein said

"Ok first did anyone get my ship?"

"Yeah here it is" Goten said as he throw me the capsule

"Thanks...uhh..Bulma if you can do me a favor"

"Sure Panny what is it"

"Well there is a lot of information we need on the ships computer but I dont know how to get it off, plus there is a blueprint of some weapons Me and Baby designed do you think

you, ChiChi, and Bra can work on them while I talk to the guys?" I asked as I throw her the capsule.

"Yeah we will go get started, bye"

"bye and thank you"

As I turn back to the gang they could tell this was not going to be plesent.

"I will tell you now this will not be easy for you to hear or for me to talk about it but please remember the only reason why I've done what I did was because father told be if I didnt

than he would destory Earth. So Please keep that in mind"

"Pan no matter what you have done none of us will think bad of you, we all know you only did it to save us." Grandpa said as he took my hand into his.

"Lets go into the living room" I said as I lead them in there. I sat on the hugh couch with Trunks on my right and grandpa on my left, while the others sat down, Vegeta took a stance against the walk to my left.

"Okay, I guess I will start at the begining after father took me"

Flashback

"Vegeta you promised me you wouldnt let him take me, why, why did you lie" I cried into the pillow aborad my fathers ship.

"dear dear how weak you are from now on there will be no more crying or talk about them do you understand, if there is than I will distory that worthless planet you call home."

Gohan said from the door way of my room.

"Why father why are you doing this."

"Simple I want to rule everything and I need you by my side to make sure no one tries to stop me, now we will be landing on the planet shortly you will make sure you are ready or

else."

End of Flashback

"After we landed and went into the caslte I was taken to a dark room underground to a man who tied me up to the wall and began to wip me with a small cat's tail til I cried, than he

moved upto a large pices of wood til there were no more tears, with each hit I would scream out everyones name thinking maybe one of you would be able to hear my plea.This

went on for the first few months. At the same time the man would always tell me that if I did not do as my father said you all would die and I was not about to have your blood on

my hands."

"I'm Sorry Vegeta I tried so hard not to cry, I tried to be strong for you and every..."

"NO you have nothing to be sorry for you did nothing wrong, you did not let them brake you spirit, your soul or your heart completely and for that I am Proud of you."

"Thank You Vegeta you dont know how much that means to me. Now back to the past."

"Like I said that went on for a few months til father thought I was ready and he sent me into another room and told me that "

Flashback

"now listen closely you will spend ten years in here you will not leave unless I come to get you, dont try it the door will not open unless I open it. You will find food, clothes, and

selter, make the food last or else you will die befor the time is up." Gohan told me

"Father what am I suppose to do in here?"

"You will train, there will be enemys as strong as you and while you become stronger so will they. All I want you to do is stay alive. Understand. And if by chance you ever see

Piccolo let him know thanks for the harsh training idea."

End of Flashback

"So I stayed there for ten years trying to stay alive praying that you all were okay and that father had not gone back on his word, but I guess he did in the end. At this time I still did

not know what would become of me or what was coming. Piccolo what did my father mean by that?"

" When your father was little I took him into the wild and left him much to the same as he did you, but the only difference was I was always watching him making sure nothing

happened to him."

"Pan"

"Yes grandpa"

"I noticed that you still have your tail, and the full moon is tomorrow night and well..."

"Dont worry grandpa I actually built a mechine that I will stay in while I tranceform, hey why dont you, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks join me?"

"We cant we no longer have our tails." Vegeta stated like I didnt notice something like that.

"I know how would you like to have them back?"

"WHAT"

"Yeah I made a formule that will regrow your tail within ten mintues of taking this pill, it can take less if you take it the other way but I know grandpa dont like them, so what do you

say?" I said as I pulled out another capsule and opened it. It contained a black box and a small bottle with pink pills in it.

"Yeah lets do it" They all said at once.

"Okay here grandpa take this I will warn you now you will be in a lot of pain, okay the rest do you want the pill or the other?"

"The other" they all stated

"Okay grandpa will you go into the kitchen I really dont think you want to be here when I do this"

"But why...oh nevermind"

As soon as grandpa left the room I opened the black box to reviel ten surgiengs full with blue liquid. I handed the box to Piccolo and told him to hand me one when I needed it.

"Okay Vegeta ready, the pain will hit as soon as I pull the needle out, Tein, you and I will need to hold him down when it starts"

Vegeta and Tein nodded as I walked up to Trunks "Trunks I will need you to give your father this while I help Tein hold him cause his full power will return okay" "okay" I learn

down to whisper in his ear " his power will triple from his max as will as of your, understand, dont worry if Tein can not hold him I can" as I leaned up I said " Now listen if Tein can

not hold Vegeta for some reason I do not want anyone to try and help me do you understand, right and with that taken care of lets get into this" I deplode another capsule that

looked like a small house. ( yes we are still in the living room) So we all walked in and Tein and I grabed ahold of Vegeta's arms as Trunks put the needle into his arm. The resluts

were almost inescdent as Vegeta screamed out and Tein went flying (just as I thought) I powered up just alittle above were I knew Vegeta's max would be (no I wasnt even SSJ)

and grabed both arms "Goten I need you to get me a raw peices of meat out of the frig NOW" Goten ran in to the kitchen of the small house and was back in a matter of seconds

"throw it to me no one get near us" as I caught it with my mind I lowered it in Vegeta's face but just enough to where he could not reach it.

And with a matter of seconds "Damn woman your braking my arms let go"

"Sorry Vegeta I had to make sure you were you again"

"Why didnt you tell us his power would triple" Goten asked

"Well I wanted it to be a surpize for you four. Each of your power level will triple just like Vegeta's okay who's next Uncle Goten, Trunks you are going last you will understand

later."

Goten walks up to where Vegeta and I are "Vegeta, you and I will hold Goten and just follow my lead, ok"

"Fine"

"Ready"

"Lets get this over, hey why doesnt dad have to go throw this?" Goten asks

"Well this is the side effect of it begin in liquid form, I'm hoping Bulma will be able to help me with that. Okay Trunks lets do it"

As soon as the needle was pulled out "Vegeta dont power up alright if you think you need to let me know and I will, my power will not hurt him"

"Well you better start than I cant hold him much longer" and with that I powered up again to where Goten's max would be at. As soon as he reached it I told Vegeta to put the meat

in front of his face and to let me know when his eye's were back to normal. Within a couple of mintues it was over.

"Well how do you feel?"

"Great know if I can just figure out how to control it"

"Dont worry you will, but right now its Trunks turn, Piccolo, I will need you to do this cause it will take Vegeta,Goten and myself to hold him"

"What why?" Vegeta asked thou clenched teeth

"No time we need to get this over with, then I will to tell you okay...NOW"

As soon as Piccolo steeped back I powered up to about half of my power and allowed it to consume us so Vegeta and Goten could power up. "Power up and hold him"

"but wont it hurt him"

"not with me like this, do it NOW".

After about three or four mintues it was thou.(thank Denda)

"Now why the hell is he so strong?" Vegeta demanded

"Vegeta, you know the story about me right and how my mate is the only one who can calm me well the reason that is, is because he is as almost as powerful as I am, his power

level is half of what mine is. When we transform tomorrow night we will not transform in to ozong but into tigers. When we transform into what would normally be SSJ4 we will look

like this" I powered up to my max and screamed as I transformed. My hair turned white and grower down to my feet, my nails grew long and sharp and K9's formed. My body

grew white hair (like that of SSJ4 but white instead of red) muscles form all over my body. When I stopped screaming, my transformation what complete.

"This is what we will look like, father does not know anything about this transformation or the other one I always cut my tail off when the full moon was near."

"But how can you be so powerful" Tein asked

"I dont know I suppose its because of the legend, but father is more powerful than I am right now thats why I haven't distoryed him yet, I must get stronger"

"How can Gohan be more powerful than you are?" Piccolo asked

" Well the sciecntist that work for him developed something for him to make him stronger and the formula is in the computer Bulma-san is working on."

"You guys we really should get some rest we have a hard day tomorrow with Pan finishes up with what has happened and I am sure she would like to get some rest before that."

Piccolo stats

"Thank you Piccolo and please tell Denda and Mr. Popo I said hi"

"Your welcome and I will, just get some rest, little one"

"Live free"

"Die well"

"Hey Panny what does that mean?"Goku asked with a confused look on his face

"It was what our warrior bothers said before battle, but I havent heard it since Vegeta-sani blow up ..."Vegeta said before he could finish I cut him off.

"I found a few Sajian Warrior's who are still alive they have been in hiding, I told them to come here in two months to follow their King. I will explain more later Vegeta, please I

really need to rest now, Good night"

"Goodnight Pan" everyone told me as I walked out go to find a room to sleep in.

"Hey Panny" Trunks said running up behind me.

"Yeah"

"You are sleeping with me in my room, father doesnt want me to leave your side."

"Trunks I dont think that is a good idea with my nightmares, I dont want to hurt you"

"Dont worry you cant hurt me remember I am your mate, and that means for life." 


End file.
